Hunters frequently use tree stands that have elevated platforms to observe and hunt wildlife. Ladder supported tree stands include ladders that are attached to the platform and partially support the platform in use. In general, ladder tree stands are used by leaning the tree stand toward a tree until the rear portion of the stand engages the tree and the ladder is oriented generally upright. With conventional ladder stands, a hunter must climb the ladder to the platform before securing the top end portion of the stand to the tree. The first time the hunter climbs the ladder, the only connection between the stand and tree is the force of the stand leaning against the tree. If the stand slips or tips away from the tree, there is no restraint to prevent the stand from falling and potentially injuring the hunter.